This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 276740 which was filed in the United States Patent and Trademark Office on Mar. 18, 1991.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,889,267; 4,550,930; 3,131,842; and 3,844,459; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse cart arrangements which provide means for accommodating either a cooler or other beverage receptacle such as a thermos or the like.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these prior art constructions have been limited by a number of design flaws such as: limited carrying capacity; awkward placement of the cooler relative to the golf bag; undue complexity of construction; and/or limited collapsibility of the cart for storage and transport considerations.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new type of cart construction that will accommodate both a golf bag and a cooler in a convenient manner; wherein, the cart construction is both collapsible and/or easily disassembled; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.